La vida sin tú amor
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Sumergido en la completa oscuridad estaba yo, llegaste y me diste una razón para vivir, surgieron las confusiones, te perdí y volví a encerrarme en la soledad, el destino nos da una segunda oportunidad para disfrutar este amor, pero la sombra de la muerte acecha y miro un futuro que no quiero...La vida sin tú amor.
1. Prologo

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, no solo en los fics refrentes a Sekaiichi, sino a los otros que tambien he escrito. hace unos meses pregunte si les gustaría leer un fanfic largo mío que se basara en este manga-anime =) pues bien, despues de darle vueltas y vueltas a la trama de una historia que mostrar, aquí esta el resultado XD. Como siempre lo digo en todos los caps de mis fics o los one-shots, espero que disfruten de esta historia, al igual que yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

Titulo del fanfic: La vida sin tú amor

Manga-Anime: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Pareja principal: Takano Masamune & Onodera Ritsu

Adevertencias: Posible muerte de un personaje, mención de mi Oc denominado"Michael Colin" (Solo mención o una aparición super fugaz al lado de Ann-chan)

.

.

.

.

"**La vida sin tú amor"**

_Me diste una razón para vivir cuando me encontraba en la oscuridad inmensa, muchas veces trate de enamorarme de las personas con las que salía, pero nunca tuve éxito, sin embargo, llegaste de forma inesperada a mi vida, trate de alejarte y todo se volvió en mi contra porque lo único que pude lograr con eso fue enamorarme de ti, agradezco a la vida por ponerte en mi camino y pensar en…_

_La vida sin tú amor._

_¿Cómo se supone que deba seguir a adelante sin ti? No volver a mirar tus ojos verdes o tenerte en mis brazos ¿Qué se supone que haga? Mi mundo desaparece, la noche se vuelve eterna, te amo más que nada ¿Y pretendes dejarme en esta soledad? No me conformo con solo recordar nuestro primer encuentro, nuestro primer beso o la primera vez que hicimos el amor, no quiero vivir así, es egoísta, lo sé ¿Pero porque tener solo recuerdos cuando podría ser real?_

_No me digas adiós._

_Son tantas cosas que hemos vivido, aun cuando pasamos tanto tiempo separados. Cuando éramos adolescentes fuiste el único que estuvo a mi lado, en mi vida nada era bueno, solo tú. En una ocasión te grite palabras crueles y aun así fuiste firme en tú decisión de quedarte a mi lado, la lluvia había comenzado y yo tenía que regresar a casa, a ese lugar en el que nadie me esperaba , ni siquiera mis padres, ellos nunca me prestaron atención, solo estaba Sorata, aquel gato que hallé en la calle, igual de solitario como yo; lo que no esperaba aquel día era encontrarte en la entrada del edificio, preocupado por el hecho de que posiblemente yo no tuviera una sombrilla con la cual regresar, en ese momento me di cuenta que tú no tenías dobles intenciones al acercarte conmigo como lo hicieron otras personas en el pasado, tú solo me amabas, tú solo querías estar a mi lado. _

_Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente claro con este amor en aquel tiempo._

_Por eso ahora te pido que no me digas adiós, no me dejes solo en esta gran ciudad que es cubierta por el crepúsculo de la noche, porque no solo eres parte de mi pasado y presente, quiero que seas parte de mi futuro, porque desde que me percate cuan enamorado estoy de ti, mi mayor y único deseo es que estuviéramos juntos hasta la muerte, la angustia me consume. Estoy encadenado a ti, este sentimiento que sucedió de improviso para los dos, no quiero ahogarme en la soledad, no me dejes, quédate otro día más, te quiero tanto, solo quiero proteger tú corazón, no puedo aceptarlo, porque estar sin tú presencia es vivir en la peor de las agonías, lo viví durante 10 años, no quiero que la misma historia se repita, es como si la más triste canción de amor se hiciera realidad._

_¿La vida sin tú amor?_

_Simplemente no tiene sentido sin ti, Ritsu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

¿Que les parecio el prologo? ¿Voy por buen camino o mejor lo cortamos por las buenas XD?

¡Oh! Algo que quiero aclarar con las actualizaciones, este fic se vendra actualizando cada mes para que yo me de tiempo de actualizar los otros fics =) no se me desesperen, prometo traer un buen capitulo.

¡Sayonara!


	2. Pasado, presente y futuro a tu lado

Agradezco muchos los reviews que me enviaron n.n

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece ya que es propiedad de Shungiku =D solo este pequeño fic es de mi autoría =)

Pareja: Onodera Ritsu x Takano Masamune

¡Disfruten del cap!

.

.

.

.

_Pasa de la media noche, la luna y las estrellas están en su máximo esplendor, la habitación no esta en completa oscuridad ya que gracias a la ventana de la habitación hay una buena iluminación y no es necesario prender la lámpara que está en la mesa. Habían pasado tantas cosas estos últimos días, aun le era difícil entender como es que termino así, si, de esta manera:_

_Totalmente enamorado de Ritsu._

_La vida si que era sorprendente, este sentimiento haciéndose cada vez mayor lo dejaba abrumado, siempre pensó que el amor eran solo cursilerías que aparecían en los libros, pero no, era algo real, estaba enamorado de aquel que hasta hace poco llamaba "acosador", al principio lo creí alguien muy molesto, pero ahora era diferente, con sus acciones lo fue capturando. Se sentía muy feliz, tan estúpidamente feliz como nunca se sintió, esa persona dormía pacíficamente sobre su litera, la sabana blanca cubría el cuerpo desnudo de su kohai, le era difícil apartar la mirada de él, su tranquila respiración, el rostro lleno de serenidad al dormir, tal vez era tonto, pero no pudo evitar acariciar con suavidad y cautela su cabello, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como la piel del menor se erizó ante el tacto._

_Él no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos, nunca había hecho falta, pero estando en compañía de él podía decir que la vida le regresaba cada que veía su reflejo en aquellos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, se sentía dichoso por besar esos labios, adueñarse de ese cuerpo, dejarle una que otra marca que nunca nadie puso en la nívea piel. Él sentía que no merecía a una persona tan dulce, tierna y tímida como Ritsu, al principio quiso pisotear los sentimientos del chico, pero sin embargo, en un segundo ya lo tenía tan adentro de su corazón. Era egoísta, pero jamás dejaría que alguien más osara poseer a Ritsu, ese chico era lo único bueno en su vida, nadie iba a arrebatárselo._

-Con esto te demostraré que nunca he dejado de amarte-Takano miró por unos segundos más la llave que tenía en sus manos. Lo que estaba por hacer era un gran paso en su vida, pero no había dudas para él, le pediría a Ritsu vivir juntos. No sería fácil convencer a Onodera, pero su intuición le decía que todo saldría perfecto-No te voy a perder otra vez-

Oprimió un botón de la maquina expendedora, después de un arduo día de trabajo, lo mejor era que los 2 tomaran un poco de café para recuperar un poco de la energía gastada.

-Sabes…te ves un poco extraño hablando solo, las personas que te vean podrían pensar que estas loco o algo así-Exclamó Hasegawa recargándose sobre la maquina y tomando una de las latas de café que Takano tenía en sus manos para después abrirla y comenzar a darle varios sorbos-Estar en la editorial tan tarde significa que llegó el fin del ciclo, dime una cosa…¿Onodera-kun todavía sigue en Emerald o ya se marchó a casa?-

-Si el novato sigue aquí o se ha ido a su casa no es algo que te incumba-Le contestó con molestia el editor de cabello negro, ese editor de literatura nunca le agradó, ahora menos que le había robado uno de los cafés que compró-¿Y tú que haces aquí? No me digas, uno de tus autores se retrasó en su manuscrito y ahora tienes problemas con el departamento de ventas-

-Todo lo contrario, mis autores no podrían ser más cumplidos… al menos hasta ahora, sin embargo no es el verdadero motivo por el que estoy tan tarde aquí. Estoy saliendo de una junta y acabo de ser nombrado por Isaka-san como el nuevo editor en jefe del departamento de literatura-Depositó la lata ya vacía en el bote de basura y comenzó a caminar rumbo al ascensor-Solo espero que con el tiempo no me gane el sobrenombre de "el tirano editor en jefe"-Se detuvo para esperar a que el ascensor abriera las puertas-Por cierto, ahora que estoy en este nuevo puesto ¿No te parece que Onodera-kun sería un excelente sub-jefe del departamento de literatura? Cuenta con un currículo muy completo y debes recordar que él no se siente cómodo en Emerald, un cambio sería lo ideal-

.

.

El día había sido sumamente pesado para todo el equipo de Edición Esmeralda, habían llegado al final del ciclo. Las últimas horas transcurrieron entre vueltas de un lado a otro, copias de distintos papeles, llamadas sin cesar de la imprenta, gritos de presión proporcionado por el grupo doncella hacia algunas de sus incumplidas mangakas y la presencia recurrente de Yokozawa para exigir que las labores estuviesen terminadas y exclamando con furia cosas como "Por su incompetencia debo plantearme si la exhibición del manga termina aquí", "Estúpido Takano, debes supervisar mejor a los incompetentes de tus editores sobre sus mangakas" o "Ustedes serán los únicos culpables si las ventas del manga decaen por no tenerlos a tiempo en manos del publico" ¡Oh, si! Todo transcurría de forma normal para el departamento Emerald en esa fecha. En los rostros de todos se mostraba el cansancio acumulado en los últimos días, ¡Vaya ciclo! Kisa mantenía su rostro casi recostado en el suelo mientras terminaba las correcciones de una de sus artistas (Seguramente el pobre ya veía doble), Hatori no se encontraba puesto que estaba camino a la imprenta para entregar el trabajo de Yoshikawa sensei y seguro que luego de eso se iría a su departamento para descansar de todo el ajetreo que le provocaba su pareja(Ojala el editor no se cayera dormido en medio del camino), Takano lanzaba amenazas a una de sus mangakas por teléfono y de igual manera apresuraba a sus editores, Ritsu no hacía diferencia en el equipo doncella puesto que mientras trabajaba a marchas forzadas con su propio trabajo se ocupaba de gritarles a sus colegas que se activaran con todos los documentos para que fueran enviados a la imprenta de una buena vez, Mino como todos los días mantenía su misteriosa, aterradora e imperturbable sonrisa y también ultimaba detalles de su trabajo.

Definitivamente todo un caos, aquello era un campo de batalla, solo que en vez de pelear por un territorio, ellos luchaban con la imprenta para obtener un poco más de tiempo y con las mangakas para que apresuraran el paso y entregaran sus respectivos trabajos.

¿Es que acaso las mangakas nunca cambiarían?

Para cuando Ritsu alzó la vista al reloj colgado en una de las paredes del lugar, este ya marcaba las 21:12 P.M. Se había quedado dormido solo unos cuantos minutos, los suficientes para que no se diera cuenta en que momento sus compañeros abandonaron el departamento de Esmeralda, en cuanto las labores estuvieron en manos de la imprenta como debía ser y que todo estaba en orden, todos se habían marchado más rápido que el ejército francés, dejando en soledad al editor de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-Al fin…solo quiero comer, bañarme y dormir-Murmuro mientras se frotaba la frente y quitarse un poco el sueño, al menos para mantenerse lo suficientemente despierto para llegar a la puerta de su departamento. De repente un recuerdo llegó a su mente y sus sentidos se alarmaron, recorrió rápidamente con la mirada cada esquina del lugar, suspiró aliviado, Takano no sé encontraba cerca de él, tal vez ya se había marchado, eso era bueno, no quería terminar como todos los finales del ciclo de los últimos meses, totalmente enervado o ebrio y despertar al día siguiente sabiendo que de nueva cuenta mantuvo relaciones con su jefe ¡No, no y no! No podía permitirse caer de nueva cuenta, porque cada que eso sucedía, su corazón se aceleraba de tal forma que solo lo confundía y le hacía pensar en cosas como "querer saber más de Takano-san", no quería que sus esperanzas fueran destruidas nuevamente, no quería sufrir más, eso se había propuesto—Debo irme-

Antes que pudiera ponerse de pie y emprender su camino a casa, su celular empezó a emitir una melodía, se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que le llamaba, se trataba de Ann-chan. No había conversado con ella desde aquel día en el hospital, bueno, aunque siendo del todo honesto, no sabría como mirarla a los ojos o que decirle, toda aquella situación que se detonó aquel día fue tan bochornosa, para la señorita Kohinata seguramente había sido algo sorpresivo el hecho de ser rechazada por "culpa" de la misma persona de la que Ritsu estuvo enamorado 10 años atrás.

**_-Hola Ricchan-Saludó jovialmente la joven que hablaba al otro lado del teléfono-Lamento llamar tan tarde… ¿Estas ocupado? Creo que siempre tengo la mala suerte de hablarte cuando tienes mucho trabajo, no quisiera molestarte-_**

**_-Hola Ann-chan, justo ahora acabo de terminar con mi trabajo-Contestó el castaño con algo de nerviosismo-Escucha, sobre el otro día…-_**

**_-No tienes nada que explicarme, Ricchan-Onodera pudo percibir un tono melancólico en el tono de su mejor amiga-No hace falta pedir disculpas, tú me lo dejaste muy en claro desde el primer momento en que supiste sobre mis sentimientos por ti, llevas 10 años rechazándome y yo hacía caso omiso a eso, seguí insistiendo e incluso estuve de acuerdo cuando nuestros padres dijeron los del compromiso-Aquello hiso que Ritsu se sintiese culpable por lastimar a su mejor amiga y casi hermana, no quería verla sufrir por su culpa pero tampoco podía corresponderle en la forma que deseaba, era algo imposible-Seguramente más adelante encontraré a alguien que sea igual a ti, pero que esta vez si corresponda a mis sentimientos-_**

**_Un silencio incomodo se prolongó durante algunos breves segundos en esa llamada, hasta que Ritsu fue el encargado de romperlo._**

**_-Me alegra que pienses en salir con alguien más, pero no estoy de acuerdo en como harás para elegir a la persona correcta-Una sonrisa de burla contra si mismo se formo en el rostro de el castaño, se sentía totalmente estúpido pronunciando aquellas palabras, pues era irónico que él estuviese dándole consejos a su mejor amiga, cuando el mismo no definía sus sentimientos hacia cierta persona con la que trabajaba-Creo que…en tus citas, no debes buscar a un chico que se parezca a mi, pienso que debe agradarte por lo especial que sea…o algo así-Su risa denotaba nerviosismo, a través del teléfono se pudo escuchar un suspiró por parte de Ann, seguramente ella también pensaba que Ritsu no estaba a dar consejos románticos, menos en su situación, porque siendo la mejor amiga de Onodera y conociéndolo como lo conocía, la señorita Kohinata podía asegurar que el castaño de ojos esmeraldas aun no se le confesaba formalmente al hombre de cabello negro y ojos avellana-Solo piénsalo-_**

**_Aquella sinceridad era una de las características que Ann adoraba de Ritsu, lo amaba tanto._**

**_-Puede que tengas algo de razón-Musitó Ann-Yo solo quería saber como…va tú relación con tú vecino, ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes por él?-_**

**_-C…Claro que no, no le he dicho absolutamente nada a Takano-san sobre "ese" tema-Respondió apresuradamente el castaño-¿Cómo podría decirle algo sobre mis sentimientos si aun no estoy seguro de muchas cosas?-Onodera se acomodó en su asiento-Pero estoy tomando en cuenta las palabras que me dijiste aquella vez…-_**

**_-¿Sobre "que" exactamente?-_**

**_-Tú me has dicho que si continúo permanentemente con esta inseguridad sobre sentimientos a medias solo voy a terminar lastimado-Contestó Ritsu de forma algo agitada-Pero quiero que me comprendas, tengo que pensar en todos esos detalles que complicarían que él y yo tuviéramos una relación, por ejemplo que somos 2 hombres, no creo que mis padres acepten algo como esto, ellos esperan que yo me case, tenga hijos y herede así la compañía, es por eso que siguen insistiendo con nuestro compromiso- _**

**_-Ricchan, ya te lo he dicho, yo te amo, es por eso que me preocupo por tú felicidad. Es hora que definas tú situación, porque al estar seguro de tú amor por él, entonces te podrás enfrentar a las dificultades, incluyendo a tus padres. No quiero verte igual de triste como hace 10 años, porque aunque tú no lo digas, yo estoy segura que tú cambio de actitud fue porque te separaste de él-_**

**_-P…pero que cosas estas diciendo, Ann-chan…él…si…se trata de él-Un intenso rubor invadió las pálidas mejillas de Onodera, ahora se sentía más avergonzado que al principio del diálogo, sus manos empezaron a sudar y no ayudaba en nada que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse. No se sentía muy cómodo al afirmarle esos datos a Ann, sin embargo, solo podía confiar en ella sobre ese asunto, pues era la única persona al tanto-Pero eso no significa de ninguna manera que yo quiera estar de nuevo con él-_**

**_-Yo solo espero que des lo mejor de ti Ricchan-_**

La llamada había finalizado sin darle oportunidad a Ritsu de adicionar algo más, claro que en ese momento con los nervios no es como si pudiese agregar mucho. ¿De donde habían nacido esos repentinos deseos de Ann-chan para que "el señor vecino de al lado" y Ritsu estuviesen juntos?

-¿Más llamadas de tú prometida en horas de trabajo?-Onodera se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de la persona que le hacia tal cuestionamiento, se levanto de su lugar y observo el rostro de irritación que Takano mantenía-Creo que en más de un momento te he dicho que mantengas tus llamadas personales al limite-

-Si, me disculpo por las llamadas privadas recibidas últimamente, y ya lo he dicho antes, ella no es mi prometida, solo es mi amiga de la infancia-Respondió con enojo Onodera, no quería estar solo con Takano, le incomodaba mucho estar en esa situación porque siempre salía a relucir la vez en la que separaron y eso le provocaba dolor de cabeza, no quería llenar su mente de tristes recuerdos y ceder ante las amables palabras, los abrazos, caricias y besos de Takano, quería estar solo, ese era el único "tipo" de compañía que deseaba-Pero en relación a las interrupciones que yo pudiese recibir durante mi horario profesional debo decirte algo importante que has olvidado: el trabajo ya terminó, entregamos todo, así que no tienes nada que decir sobre mi vida personal, incluyendo las llamadas que recibo-

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con ella?-Cuestionó sin trabas, ignorando por completo esa "aclaración" por parte de Onodera-¿Sigue insistiendo con lo del matrimonio? Con lo que sucedió en el hospital pensé que tenía muy claro porque no la amas-

-Ya te dije que no es de tú incumben…-Ritsu no pudo seguir hablando, en vez de eso, lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse ante la acción que Takano forjaba-Suéltame…-¿Soltarlo? Como si eso fuera posible, ni en sueños lo haría, el pelinegro estaba tan concentrado ejerciendo un apasionado beso como para querer separarse, necesitaba sentir su embriagante calidez, deleitarse con aquel dulce sabor tan enigmático proveniente de esos labios-Dejam…-Ignoró la petición, colocó su mano sobre la cintura de Onodera al apreciar como este batallaba inútilmente para apartarse del intimo contacto, con destreza fue abriéndose paso hasta que su lengua se encontró degustando de cada rincón de la boca del menor, hacía días en que no tenía a su amado de esa forma, además, sus celos salieron a flote al escuchar la llamada de esa señorita de alta sociedad enamorada de Ritsu así que no tenía propósito alguno de dejarlo ir, no lo haría, tenía que besarlo, dejar marcas en esa piel, hacerle el amor, nadie lo arrebataría de su lado, ya una vez había soportado tenerlo lejos y fue desesperante, pero no más, no lo dejaría ir otra vez. Sonrió muy complacido al escuchar que un sutil gemido había salido de los labios que en ese instante degustaba y que además aquellas pálidas mejillas que le fascinaban estaban cubiertas por un tierno sonrojo, podía sentir el temblor de ese pequeño cuerpo que tenía atrapado-P…por favor, ¿Quisieras alejarte de mi?-Exclamó con agitación, aquel beso le había dejado sin aire en los pulmones-Estamos en el trabajo ¿Quisieras ser un poco más responsable? ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve? No quiero que tengamos problemas-

-Entonces vamos a mi departamento, ¿Te hace sentir más cómodo?-

-Absolutamente no, lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a mi casa y descansar, es fin de semana así que por fortuna podré descansar de todo el estrés que provoca el ciclo, debo recuperar la energía porque el lunes tenemos una junta de planificación y…-

-Pasemos el fin de semana juntos ¿Te parece, Onodera? Si te sientes más cómodo podemos estar en tú departamento, a mí no me molesta, solo quiero que estés a gusto-Le sugirió Takano con una sonrisa (La cual a comparación de otras veces en que era sarcástica y mostraba superioridad ahora le mostraba quimera y calidez), sus rostros estaban nuevamente cerca, tanto que eso acrecentó el sonrojo en el castaño. Ritsu no podía dar respuesta alguna, su mirada estaba clavada en las pupilas avellana de Takano, estaba atrapado, había algo especial en ese momento que lo hipnotizaba más que de costumbre, un brillo especial-No porque sea una orden que te doy como jefe, quiero que aceptes porque deseas estar conmigo, no debes tener miedo. Quiero saber todo sobre ti, todo lo que debí saber durante estos 10 años de ausencia. Te amo, Ritsu-

Estaba por decir que "no" pero algo en su interior lo detuvo. ¿Y si tan solo dejaba de mirar el dolor del pasado y se concentraba en lo feliz que fue? O mejor aun que eso, en lo feliz que podía ser a partir de ese momento. De su boca podían salir frases como "no siento mi corazón desbocarse al verlo sonreír, detesto sus locuras y bromas pesadas, que odiaba la intensidad de su mirada", pero todo aquello ya sonaba tan falso a esas alturas, y más si lo combinaba con tartamudeo cada que lo tenía al frente, cada vez era más difícil engañarse, su corazón lo sabía, solo cuando se encontraba con Takano podía sentirse verdaderamente feliz, su corazón se llenaba de ese algo especial y todo empezaba a cobrar sentido, el mundo se volvía como una ilusión sacado de una novela, igual a una de esas historias que editaba, de una u otra forma lo hacía enloquecer, quería saber más sobre su vida e incluso soñaba con él, esto era definitivo, estaba en manos de Takano Masamune.

¿Por qué no mejor dejarse de negaciones y aceptar lo que era más que evidente? Un sentimiento de soledad invadió su pecho y una extraña idea cruzó por su mente ¿Y si les quedara poco tiempo para estar juntos? Takano le dedicaba palabras tan dulces y él no le entregaba nada, solo rechazo. Seguro se arrepentiría más adelante de no haberle dicho sus sentimientos auténticos, que algo los llegara a separar para siempre, perderlo, no solo no verse por años, sino todo una vida, la sola idea le atemorizó. Estaba en un laberinto, ¿Qué camino tomar? ¿Y si decía que si?

Solo tal vez en verdad el destino los quería juntos.

Quiso bajar la mirada para que no viera su rostro cubierto por la vergüenza, pero Masamune lo evito ya que había colocado las manos en su barbilla, sin embargo, el beso que recibió no fue en sus labios, el mayor deposito el beso en la frente del castaño.

Esto era algo demasiado injusto, o así era como lo veía Onodera, Masamune lograba atraparlo, doblegándolo y evitando cualquier escapatoria

.

.

Cuando se ama a alguien se lucha por ese alguien para estar juntos, sin embargo en su situación eso no era algo que fuese "valido" porque esa persona a la que amaba no le correspondía. Tal vez era alguien masoquista, porque desde el primer rechazo en el que su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos siguió al lado de Ritsu como amiga, incluso cuando el castaño se mudó a Londres lo siguió, siguiendo esa vana esperanza, y ahora saber que el castaño compartía sus sueños y su vida con Takano abría más la herida, pero no podía alejarse porque su corazón le gritaba que no podía vivir sin Ritsu. Durante todos esos más de diez años de amor tuvo la ilusión que Ritsu se olvidaría de esa persona y la miraría a ella con otros ojos, más allá de una amistad, soñando que estarían juntos y construirían un amor verdadero, pero se quedo como una tonta ilusionada ya que eso jamás ocurrió, nunca llegó ese día, todo lo contrario, la sombra de ese primer amor de Ritsu volvió a aparecer y volvió a estar de lado, más que antes.

-¿Qué te sucede hija?-Cuestiono la madre de Ann al verla sentada cerca del ventanal que daba al jardín, pudo deducir que a su hija le pasaba algo, ya que no prestaba ni la más mínima atención al hermoso panorama del jardín, más bien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Solo existía en este mundo una persona capaz de hacer que su hija pusiera ese rostro de nostalgia-¿Llamaste a Ritsu?-

-Si, no tuvimos mucha oportunidad para hablar de nosotros, él aun esta en el trabajo-

-Ese muchacho es muy trabajador y responsable, seguro producirá un éxito tras otro cuando tome la presidencia de la Editorial Onodera. Siempre he estado segura de que es el esposo indicado para ti. Estoy convencida de que toma su trabajo muy enserio para demostrar sus habilidades, pero tú eres su prometida y no puede descuidarte de esa forma, sin embargo, tú también debes ser más atenta en ese punto, no puedes estar muy tranquila, las parejas no se tratan de manera tan "fría" como lo hacen ustedes, él es despistado para esas cosas, así que tú deber es convencerlo de que pase más tiempo contigo, sé un poco más astuta-Exclamó con engreimiento la mujer mayor-Dime una cosa ¿Al menos lo invitaste a pasar el fin de semana en Hatenohama?-

-No-

-¿Pero porque no hiciste caso a mi sugerencia? La playa siempre da un ambiente romántico, es el lugar perfecto para que pasaran tiempo a solas. Tal vez las circunstancias hubieran provocado que al fin Ritsu pusiera fecha a la boda-Cuestionó exaltada la mujer-Eres una niña tan distraída, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

-Lo mejor será que cancelemos eso del compromiso, seamos sinceras, Ritsu solo me ve como su mejor amiga, creo que no tiene caso que lo presionemos-Debía de dejar de pensar como una niña que espera a su príncipe azul y aceptar la realidad-Además…Ricchan ya está saliendo con alguien-

-¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser posible, su madre habló con él hace unos días, Ritsu no le mencionó nada sobre un romance. Tú no te desanimes, seguro que es algo pasajero, recuerda como es Ritsu, nunca han durado sus noviazgos, este debe ser uno más en la lista-

-No es algo pasajero-Afirmó la castaña-Tuvieron una relación hace años-

-¿Te preocupas por el que un ex-romance después de un rencuentro se vuelva concreto? Te repito que no debe ser más que un simple entretenimiento-Por como hablaba su hija podía deducir que conocía a "su rival"-¿Tú conoces a esa persona? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo tuvo esa relación con Ritsu?-

-Conozco a esa persona, Ritsu y esa persona tuvieron una relación hace 10 años, de hecho, tengo entendido que existió un malentendido entre ellos y es por eso que Ritsu decidió irse a Londres-

-¿Una persona de hace 10 años? Si que es extraño-La actitud despreocupada que la madre de Ann tenía en el rostro cambió en cuanto escucho esa información, ahora se notaba inquieta, aunque se relajó para tratar de ocultárselo a su hija-No te preocupes por algo sin importancia, Ann. ¡Oh! Pero que olvidadiza soy, si me disculpas, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente-

Dejó sola a su hija y se dirigió a la biblioteca, no sin antes advertir a uno de sus empleados no ser molestada durante la realización de su llamada.

**_-Buenas noches, Amy. Que agradable sorpresa recibir una llamada tuya-Saludo cordialmente un hombre-Es un poco tarde ¿Ocurrió algo? Espero que sea para informarme que el necio de mi hijo acepto pasar el fin de semana con ustedes en Hatenohama-_**

**_-Podríamos decir que el tema del cual te voy a hablar está relacionado, aunque debo recalcar que no de una manera agradable. Tenemos un pequeño problema-_**

**_-¿Qué tan grave es?-_**

**_-Tenemos que adelantar la boda entre Ann y Ritsu-_**

**_-Tienes que explicarme que es lo que pasa ¿Por qué tanta prisa por verlos casados? Sé que Ritsu es algo necio, pero te aseguro que terminará aceptando que Ann es la persona correcta-Hubo un silencio corto antes de que el padre de Ritsu volviera a hablar y calmar la ansiedad de la madre de Ann-No es como si "esa persona" hubiese retornado a nuestras vidas, y aunque dada ciertas circunstancias ese fuera el caso, no tenemos de que preocuparnos, después del accidente Ritsu no recuerda casi nada de su vida en Londres, incluyendo a esa piedra en el camino –_**

**_-Es que esta vez se trata de alguien más, Ann-chan me dijo que es alguien de hace 10 años, ¿Qué sabes al respecto sobre eso?-El padre de Ritsu meditó durante unos minutos quien podría ser la persona de la que hablaba la madre de Ann, las relaciones románticas de su hijo siempre fueron extremadamente cortas-Dam semanas para arreglar todo-_**

**_-¿Qué planeas para ese entonces?-_**

**_-Al límite de esa fecha estaremos en Honolulu para la fiesta que organizaré-_**

.

.

El dormitorio se encontraba cubierto por una total oscuridad al igual que las demás habitaciones del departamento, la sordina se esparcía por el espacio, ni siquiera un sonido proveniente de la transitada calle se colaba por la ventana, con una tranquilidad como aquella, para cualquiera sería fácil conciliar el sueño, más aun si se tomaba en cuenta la falta de descanso y estrés provocado por el ambiente de trabajo en el que últimamente se había desempeñado, sin embargo "dormir" era algo que no conquistaba ni siquiera por mantener los párpados cerrados a la fuerza. La razón por la cual mantenía los parpados abiertos era que no se atrevía a mirar fijamente a Masamune, su vergüenza iba en aumento al sentir como esa persona deslizaba con astucia su húmeda lengua por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, lo único que hacía era sujetarse a las blancas sabanas de su cama, pese a haberlo hecho innumerables ocasiones, aun en cada encuentro terminaba hallando un nuevo detalle.

-Esta es la segunda vez que lo hacemos en tú habitación, Ritsu-Mencionó divertido el hombre de ojos avellana. A Masamune le fascinada como el castaño cedía inconscientemente cuando esas palabras salían al aire, podía sentir claramente como su cuerpo se estremecía y jadeos salían de esos deseables labios, en verdad tenía una pareja tan linda-¿Ya no te gusta mi departamento?-

Caricias salvajes y lentas, el deseo de que Takano fuese más amable con las caricias pero al mismo tiempo sentir con más fiereza el tacto pasional. Su caliente respiración, ese ligero temblor que por muy trivial tenía un significado asombroso.

Ritsu colocó sus manos en la espalda de Takano y dejó salir un gemido al sentir la lengua de su amante recorrer lentamente su glande, se sentía tan bien, sobre todo cuando las estimulaciones se frenaban de vez en cuando en la punta de su miembro, que tortura tan placentera, eso solo provocaba que su interior lo deseara dentro.

Rendidos ante ese juego de seducción en el que entregaban todo de sí mismos, perdiéndose en la fantasía, pero no tenían miedo de apostar, ya que solo existía un triunfador: la pasión, esa misma que fue dominando terreno en la habitación donde ambos se saboreaban, marcando que uno era propiedad del otro, refugiándose en los brazos de la fantasía.

-¿Por qué no eres más honesto, Ritsu?-Su cálido aliento chocar, esos besos pintándose en él, piel con piel-Todo sería más fácil si admitieras que deseas tanto esto como yo-Takano tomó las manos de Ritsu y las colocó en su pecho, justo donde su corazón se ubicaba-¿Sientes esto? Siempre que estoy contigo no puedo contenerme. Te necesito, mucho más que antes-

Justo cuando casi estaba olvidando a esa persona, cuando creyó que su vida estaría mejor sin esos sentimientos conoció a Takano, y aun negándoselo, muy en el fondo sabía que ese sentimiento de amor volvía a nacer (Aun cuando en ese entonces no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se estaba enamorando de la misma persona) porque su corazón latía de forma extraña, 10 años sin sentir esa extraña calidez. Este año solo había servido para florecer esto que les unía desde hace mucho, Takano-san se metía más y más dentro de su corazón, tenía miedo de como esta persona ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, comenzaba a amarlo aun más que cuando era Saga Masamune, porque aun cuando esa persona lograra sacarlo de sus casillas, volviéndolo completamente loco y haciéndole perder los estribos, lo amaba tal cual y como era ahora, aunque le reclamara al decirle si era alguna clase de idiota, no cambiaría ni una pizca de su personalidad

-Deja de preguntarme ese tipo de cosas, es vergonzoso-Como pudo jaló una de las almohadas (La cual para su fortuna aun estaba en el colchón junto con las sabanas y no en el suelo como las otras almohadas o sus respectivas ropas) y se la puso en el rostro-Mejor cállate-

-¡Ah! Ya te entiendo-Le sonrió socarrón a Ritsu, su castaño era realmente adorable cuando decía cosas tan lindas y con doble sentido sin pensar-No quieres que perdamos tiempo en tonterías-

-Te dije que te callaras-Ritsu sintió que lloraría en cualquier momento, esto era intenso. ¿Cómo es que podía quebrarse tan fácilmente por esas palabras? ¿Cómo es que la vida decidió que Takano sería su primer y único amor?

Takano quitó la almohada del rostro sonrojado de Ritsu, necesitaba reflejarse tras esos ojos verdes y así convencerse de que aquello era real, le hacía sentir pleno y seguro de que jamás se volvería a apartar de la persona que estuvo buscando fervientemente durante 10 años, no lograba desistir de sentirse hipnotizado por ese rostro, nunca se cansaría de verlo, era tan especial, el solo hecho de tenerlo debajo suyo encendía su libido. Solo cuando estaba con Ritsu aquel acto físico cobraba un sentido diferente, todo era paz y tranquilidad cuando el castaño estaba con él.

-No me voy a callar-Ya no necesitaba más en su vida, solo a esta persona que tenía debajo suyo, tratando de hacerle el amor, Ritsu era su complemento, ya no esperaría ni un minuto más para hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, no quería que el castaño volviera a dudar de él-Quiero que vivamos juntos, que seamos una verdadera pareja-Depositó un nuevo beso en aquellos labios adictivos-El problema con nosotros es que nunca dejamos en claro cual es nuestra relación, por culpa de eso estuvimos separados 10 años, por eso te pido esto, no quiero que te alejes nunca más de mí-Junto su rostro con él, su piel era tan tibia-Te amo-

Pese a tener sexo con muchas personas durante esos 10 años, en ningún momento cruzó por su mente iniciar una nueva y duradera relación con alguien más, no podía, nadie más que "Oda Ritsu" podía ser su pareja, así lo imagino desde que se dio cuenta cuan enamorado estaba de ese castaño de ojos verdes y por muy dolido que hubiese estado en ese tiempo por su ausencia, no cambiaría de pensar. Durante años espero su regreso, y al fin lo tenía aquí.

-Yo…no…-La propuesta simplemente le cayó, responder con un "si" o un "no" era difícil, su mente seguía sin procesar la propuesta recibida-No…sé que decir-

Takano sabía que convencerlo no sería sencillo, su Ritsu era bastante necio, pero él lo era aun más, tal vez lo estaba presionando demasiado, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a recibir una negativa por parte del menor. Dejó de debatirse por aquello y prefirió concentrarse en hacerle el amor, su mano fue descendiendo de forma lenta y sensual hasta la erección del castaño y a esta acción se le unieron gran cantidad de suspiros entrecortados, gemidos y movimientos involuntarios de cadera para el disfrute de un mejor contacto.

-Hace días que no hacemos esto-Masamune acercó la punta de su pene a la entrada de Ritsu, pero no entró, deslizó su cadera de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que Ritsu reprimiera un gemido por el juego malicioso de Takano, disfrutaba y al mismo tiempo sufría por esa acción. El pelinegro dejó los juegos y poco a poco fue abriéndose paso en aquel lugar-Estás tan estrecho-

-¿E…eres un idiota o algo?-Pronunció apenas audible Onodera, era casi imposible hablar sin que un gemido de excitación escapara-No tienes por qué explicar todo lo que…-Se detuvo de golpe, era tan bochornoso terminar la frase, tragó un poco de saliva, colocó su mano izquierda en su boca antes de murmurar lo siguiente-Todo lo que sientes cuando entras en mí. Antes si decías cosas de este tipo, pero seguías sin ser tan expresivo como ahora-

Takano detuvo por un momento su intromisión, beso la mejilla de Ritsu.

-Eso es porque ya no quiero perderte, no quiero que malinterpretes nada y huyas-Le contestó antes de volver a su antigua acción y disfrutar de como el cuerpo de Onodera se acostumbraba a su intromisión-Te amo, y por eso desde que regresaste a mi vida he tratado de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible-

El vaivén de las caderas de ambos empezó lento, una llama comenzó a encenderlos más, sus ojos solo reflejaban amor y placer, los minutos pasaron y las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, el sudor recorría sus cuerpos y pegaba algunos mechones de cabellos en sus frentes, pero no les importaba mucho eso, estaban más concentrados en besarse aun cuando sus pulmones exigieran más aire, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel. Todas las dudas se disipaban de sus mentes y se dejaban embargar por esos cálidos sentimientos, dejando a sus corazones regocijarse por ese sentir, dejándose llevar hasta los límites más extremos de su amor.

_¿Qué era este tormentoso nudo que sentía en la garganta?_

_Sentía que el aliento le faltaba, esa soledad nuevamente hacía presencia y una angustia lleno su alma del solo pensar que su "especial" relación estuviese en peligro, nunca había experimentado eso por la repentina ausencia de una persona. ¿Cómo es que la ausencia de Ritsu provocaba tantas emociones en su corazón? Tan solo un día y ya extrañaba su tierna sonrisa, aquellos movimientos y gestos que lo hacían ver bastante adorable, sus sutiles sonrojos, el temblor de ese pequeño cuerpo, la mirada llena de alegría e ilusión que se reflejaba en esos orbes color verde esmeralda, su blanca y tersa piel en la que solo él había plasmado chupetones cada que le hacía el amor, esos labios que le ofrecían besos inexpertos pero muy cálidos y que el degustaba, incluso ese cabello castaño que aun cuando la mayoría del tiempo ocultaran esos brillantes ojos esmeralda era sumamente sedoso. Todo era mucho mejor cuando ese chico estaba junto a él, estaba enamorado de Ritsu, definitivamente. _

_¿Por qué tenía que desilusionarse de esta manera?_

_Ya era tarde, y por consiguiente, casi llegaba la hora de que la biblioteca cerrara, toda esperanza se desvaneció, el castaño de ojos verdes nunca se apareció. No quería irse del lugar, necesitaba una explicación de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, era un misterio por qué el castaño le propinó una sorprendente patada para después huir._

_¿Qué es lo que había hecho para molestarlo a tal grado? _

_No tener ni idea del "porque" del enojo de su amante era la cosa más angustiante y vergonzosa de su vida. Él era una persona que tenía problemas para demostrar sus emociones, usar esa actitud fría era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Quería decirle a Ritsu decirle que era la persona más importante en su vida, que lo necesitaba a su lado._

_-Ya es demasiado tarde, tienes que retirarte, jovencito-La voz de la profesora a cargo del lugar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigió su vista al reloj que estaba en la entrada y efectivamente, ya era hora de que la biblioteca escolar cerrara sus puertas-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, eres el ultimo en salir de la escuela porque estas encerrado en este sitio-_

_Saga tomó su mochila sin decirle ni una sola palabra a la mujer, ya se sentía demasiado ansioso y preocupado por la usencia del castaño como para escuchar los sermones de la profesora sobre su costumbre de estar en la biblioteca._

_-Aguarda un segundo-Le ordenó la profesora antes que el adolescente saliera-Esto en verdad es extraño, en las ultimas semanas siempre estabas en compañía de ese muchacho tímido de ojos verdes, pero hoy no está contigo, ¿Le sucedió algo a tú amigo?-_

_-No tengo ni idea-Fue su cortante respuesta._

_-Bueno, el clima ha sido muy frío para estar a mediados de año, seguro que pescó un resfriado, no tienes que preocuparte, ya veras que mañana o pasado vuelve con mucha energía a la escuela-_

_¿Era tan obvia su preocupación por la ausencia de Ritsu? Él no era del tipo de personas a la cual se le leyeran sus emociones en el rostro ¿Tanto había cambiado? Si, él mismo lo sabía, y eso solo se debía a una persona. Ritsu en unas cuantas semanas le había brindado tanta felicidad, con cada sonrisa era como una especia de liberación de todo lo oscuro en su vida, debía decirle todo lo que sentía gracias a su presencia._

_ ._

_ ._

_Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y Ritsu jamás se volvió a aparecer por la biblioteca, salía muy tarde del instituto, con la esperanza de ver a esa persona, incluso había recorrido salón por salón sin éxito, en ninguno estaba. La lluvia caía estrepitosamente por la ciudad pero no le daba valor, lo único que le importaba era el dolor que estaba sintiendo, se había abrazado a la ilusión de poder encontrarlo, pero nada servía, toda esperanza para encontrar a Oda Ritsu se fue desvaneciendo._

_-¡Masamune! ¡¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?!-Gritó con mucho enojo Kotoko en cuanto su hijo cruzó por el umbral de la casa-Además ¡Mira en que fachas vienes! Estás totalmente empapado, no debes descuidar tú salud-Por breves segundos parecía una madre cariñosa y preocupada por su hijo, de no ser porque al final siempre completaba su dialogo con palabras crueles-¡¿Quién crees que te cuidará si caes enfermo?! Yo no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, tengo mucho trabajo en el despacho como para que tú lo compliques, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que no debes provocar molestias-_

_-Eso ya lo sé desde hace mucho, no es necesario que lo aclares-_

_-¡Masamune! ¡¿Quién te crees para responderme así?!-Lo reprendió su madre-Espera…¿Estuviste llorando? Tienes los ojos rojos y totalmente hinchados. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo en el instituto?-Esto realmente era interesante para Saga, su madre normalmente solía darse cuenta ni mostrar interés alguno por lo que estuviera sintiendo, tal vez en lo único que le prestaba "suficiente" atención era en que no le faltara dinero para el mes._

_-No creo que te importe lo que me suceda, ¿Por qué no mejor sigues ignorándome? Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer…madre- _

_Subió lentamente las escaleras, ignorando los llamados que su madre le hacía (Seguramente para seguir reprendiéndolo por su comportamiento.) Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se dio cuenta de que Sorata estaba muy cómodo dormido en el suelo, ese gato era nuevamente la única compañía en su vida. Se quitó la ropa mojada y buscó en su armario una nueva mudada, tosió y estornudo un poco, tocó su frente y se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre, seguramente el resfriado ya empezaba a hacer sus primeros efectos, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era dormir un poco. _

_¿Ritsu solo había estado jugando con sus sentimientos? No, eso no podía ser de ninguna manera posible, le era imposible pensar en que su amante fuera un mentiroso, Ritsu sonaba tan sincero cuando dejaba de lado toda esa timidez y le decía "Me gustas, senpai". _

_Aspiró el aroma de su almohada y descubrió una dulce fragancia, ese aroma no era suyo pero al mismo tiempo se le hacía conocido, pertenecía a Ritsu, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sin embargo, desapareció rápidamente, eso era lo único que le quedaba de Ritsu, ese perfume impregnado en su habitación y recuerdos, solo eso, imágenes en su mente._

_Daría lo que fuera por esos momentos en que lo tenía a su lado, porque aun cuando el castaño siempre mirara en otras direcciones, siempre sucedía ese momento especial en que le sostenía la mirada. ¿Porque tuvo que dejarlo justo cuando había salido de la oscuridad? ¿A quien había que pedir un deseo y pedir que el castaño nuevamente se cruzara en su camino? Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para hacerlo posible._

_-Vuelve-Se colocó una almohada en su rostro para que esta absorbiera las perlas cristalinas que viajaban por su mejilla-Te amo, Ritsu. Juro que te repetiré hasta el cansancio lo que siento por ti, seré más expresivo si es lo que quieres, solo te pido una cosa…vuelve-_

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? No estaba seguro, la luna aun resplandecía en lo alto del cielo al igual que las estrellas sin cambio alguno. Desvió la mirada hacia su pecho desnudo, acurrucado entre sus brazos descansaba tranquilamente Ritsu, la respiración del menor era acompasada, la tentación pudo más y acarició lentamente la mejilla de él, sus dedos fueron deslizándose por el contorno del brazo, esa acción provoco que entre sueños el castaño riera producto del cosquilleo, y Masamune tampoco evitó que una sonrisa se escapará de sus labios, no tenía duda alguna que su Ritsu seguía siendo el mismo, un poco gruñón, pero la misma persona dulce, tímida y sincera que conocía. El destino si que lo había bendecido hace 10 años, agradecía haber tenido que ir a dejar un libro a la biblioteca de la escuela, también agradecía esa coincidencia de ir justo ese día y justo a esa hora libre que tenía, porque de no ser por eso, tal vez el castaño jamás se le hubiera confesado y no habría visto nacer este amor, porque aun con todos los enredos y la separación, lo importante es que estaban juntos ahora.

Con mucho cuidado se separó de Ritsu para poder levantarse de la cama, una vez levantado no fue problema encontrar su pantalón, se encargó de cubrir adecuadamente a su amante con la sabana, no deseaba que pescara resfriado alguno por dormir desnudo, una vez que cumplió exitosamente aquello salió con sigilo de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Encendió las luces para no tropezar con algún objeto, porque conociendo a Ritsu, seguramente su departamento parecía un campo de batalla lleno de basura, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ordenado, bueno, algunas cosas si estaban fuera de lugar, pero en general no se veía tan pésimo como cuando tuvo que ayudarlo a limpiar durante más de 5 horas. Un sobre que estaba en la mesa de la sala llamó su atención.

-Hasegawa-Takano deseó destrozar la carpeta que tenía en manos tan solo con leer el nombre de quien se lo había enviado a Ritsu, sabía que estaba mal hurgar las cosas que no eran suyas, sobre todo sabiendo de antemano como se pondría Onodera si se daba cuenta, pero no podía evitarlo, con la conversación de hace un par de horas y con esto era claro que averiguaría lo que ese editor de literatura estaba tramando-Solicitud de transferencia-Eso eran aquellos papeles que estaban guardados en el sobre, lo más sorprendente no es lo que eran, sino que Ritsu había escrito en ellos todos sus datos. Buscó nuevamente en el sobre y halló una nota escrita por Hasegawa-"Me divertí mucho, fue una excelente noche que espero y se vuelva a repetir. Recordé cuanto te apasiona la literatura, así que me tomé la libertad de pedir esta solicitud de transferencia y enviártelas a tú departamento, ya que si voy a Emerald, seguramente "El dictador" saldrá con cualquier excusa para que no te los entregue. Ya veras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarás trabajando en el departamento que quisiste desde un principio."-

.

.

.

.

.

¡Gracias por su tiempo para leer! n.n


	3. Cuando los recuerdos aparecen

¡Hola mundo! Espero que se encuentren muy bien =D ¡Uf! Vaya que tardé en actualizar este fic =S disculpen por hacerlos esperar T.T pero es que menuda imaginación que tengo -_-U me vienen millones de ideas y resulta que por la universidad o por el trabajo no las puedo escribir x.x

Antes de pasarme a los fics, quiero agradecer a las personas que me han estado leyendo =) créanme que cada uno es muy especial para mí, tomo en cuenta sus ideas, no crean que pasan desapercibidas ;D pronto estarán leyendo de TorixChaiki y YukinaxKisa, ya estoy moldeando las escenas en las que harán su aparición, además que ya tengo algo bien tramadito para Ann-chan, celos y la aparición de un pequeño angelito (las dejaré que se formen distintas ideas, ya veremos quien le atina xD).

Sin nada más que decir, pasemos al capitulo de hoy...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

La sola idea de pensar en que Ritsu hubiese pasado la noche con otra persona, que alguien tocara su piel y repartiera besos en sus labios, pensar en eso ¡No, no! No era momento para pensar en tonterías como esas, Ritsu jamás le haría algo como eso, no era ese tipo de persona. Ellos tenían algo, y aunque ese algo no era el de novios oficiales, Takano tenía plena confianza en que Ritsu no dormiría con alguien más que no fuera él.

Ignorando el molesto mensaje de Hasegawa echó una nuevo vistazo a los documentos que Ritsu no seguía teniendo, ciertamente era egoísta de su parte al mantenerlo en Emerald, Onodera se esforzaba día a día por hacer muy bien su trabajo, más eso no significaba que su predilección fuera el manga shoujo, su visión seguía siendo la literatura, tal vez era momento de dejarlo trabajar en un departamento de edición por el que si encontrara fascinación.

-Transferirlo a otro departamento-Colocó los documentos en la mesa pero solo para sacar el sello que utilizaba para firmar todo lo relacionado a Marukawa. ¡Ah! Ya vería la forma de mantener a Hasegawa lo suficientemente alejado de Ritsu, lo importante para él era ver al castaño con una radiante sonrisa, firmó el documento y se dirigió al fax-Seguro que publicará best sellers-

El sonido de una llamada entrante se hiso presente en su celular, miró con fastidio el número que indicaba el ID, debía contestar ahora o seguiría fastidiando.

**_-¿Sabes exactamente que hora es en Japón? Es bastante tarde como para saludar-Fue el tajante "saludo" con el que Takano contestó a la llamada-¿Qué sucede? No he sabido absolutamente nada de ti en casi 4 años, tienes suerte que no haya cambiado el número de móvil-_**

_**-Será mejor que cuides tú lengua Masamune, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma, te has vuelto insolente. Y si, ya sé que pasa de la media noche en Tokio, no soy tonta, pero aquí en Londres son las 04:00 p.m. y yo no me voy a desvelar esperando a que en Tokio amanezca-Respondió con autoritarismo una mujer, si, tan dulce y sutil como la recordaba, ella nunca cambiaba-Regresaré a Japón este fin de semana, es urgente que nos reunamos, necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante-**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Sabes que no tengo interés en hablar contigo-**_

_**-Quieras o no, tendrás que escucharme-**_

_**Takano soltó un bufido, conociéndola como la conocía, imagino lo más factible. "Típico de ella, es igual que en el pasado, siempre anteponiéndose ante los deseos de los demás sin importarle nada, debí imaginarlo," Fue el pensamiento del hombre.**_

_**-Ve a casa-**_

_**-¿En Shikoku? Pensé que habías vendido esa vieja casa-**_

_**-No esa, me refería a la casa en Kantō, ve a ese sitio-**_

_**-En verdad enloqueciste, ¿Cómo pretendes que llegue a esa casa como si nada? Ahí está él con su nueva familia, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? No pienso ir-**_

_**-Masamune, sé que no te agrada tener que vernos y lo entiendo, pero aun cuando nuestra relación nunca ha sido buena, seguimos teniendo un lazo muy fuerte, no lo olvides-**_

_**-Contigo tal vez, pero no con él ¿Lo olvidas? Tú fuiste quien dijo que no éramos nada. Eso no cambia mi respuesta, ya te dije que no iré-**_

_**Un breve silencio se hiso presente por parte de la mujer.**_

_**-Masamune-**_

_**-Está bien, iré. Debe ser demasiado importante como para que insistas-**_

Regreso a la cama donde su amado seguía descansando, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible al recostarse y funciono, el castaño solo se abrazó más a una de las mullidas almohadas y siguió con soñando felizmente. Mañana saldría a primera hora, pero al menos esa noche la pasaría junto a Ritsu, quería disfrutar tenerlo a su lado esa noche.

.

.  
Ann observó con tristeza los álbumes que estaban regados en su cama, todos tenían fotografías de ella y Ritsu, sus cumpleaños, el día en que se graduaron de la universidad, las reuniones en las que se llegaban a encontrar, ocasiones en las que nadie más intervenía, porque eran suyos solamente, momentos en los que se sentía dichosa porque sabía que Ritsu siempre estaría a su lado, donde no temía por el hecho de que alguien más se lo arrebataría, porque estaba segura que Ritsu siempre la colocaría como prioridad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste tan bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué me mantuviste a tu lado tantos años…si al final…al final no me elegirías?-Oprimió contra su pecho un álbum, en verdad lo amaba-Sin ti…yo siento que moriré-Tanto tiempo junto a él, demostrándole su amor, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él y no yo? ¿Qué viste en él? ¿Por qué tiene que vivir ese sujeto en tú corazón?-

Ella había dedicado esos años solo mirándolo a él, preocupándose por su bienestar como cuando enfermaba, riendo por sus logros, pero también consolándolo en esas tristes ocasiones, pensando en Ritsu, solo en él.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser él?-

Entre las cientos de fotografías que tenía encontró una bastante especial, se limpió un poco las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas para ver con más claridad la imagen. Allí aparecían Ritsu y ella de niños, con una edad de 8 años, recordaba bien esa ocasión, fue del día en que se conocieron, el día en que decidió que jamás se apartaría de Onodera Ritsu.

**_Hacía tan solo unos días había llegado con su familia a Japón, sin embargo, ya no soportaba un día más en esta ciudad donde no conocía a nadie, muy lejos del que consideraba su verdadero hogar, deseaba volver a París cuanto antes, despertar en su habitación, que al abrir la ventana se viera el extenso jardín con piscina y alzando la vista pudiera contemplar la Torre Eiffel, pero no podía llegar a casa llorando y hacer esa petición, era solo una niña, sus padres no accederían a regresar a París solo por un "capricho" suyo._**

**_-¡Kohinata-san! Espera un momento, por favor…-Le llamó una sus compañeras de salón-Disculpa que te moleste, pero es que este diccionario y este separador de libros son de Onodera-kun, seguro que tú aun puedes alcanzarlo, vendrán por él dentro de unos 15 minutos así que tienes tiempo, iría yo, pero soy la última de la lista y todavía faltan 12 compañeros por entregar la maqueta-Junto sus manos e hiso una reverencia-¿Lo harías por mí?-_**

**_¿Onodera-kun? ¡Ah! Ya lo recordaba, era uno de sus compañeros, tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes muy lindos, un chico bastante sonriente, sobre todo cuando tenía un libro entre las manos, nunca había cruzado palabra alguna con él pero parecía alguien amable._**

**_-Si, yo lo haré-_**

**_-¡Te lo agradezco! Bueno… ¡Hasta mañana Kohinata-chan!-Le despidió sonriente._**

**_Hiso un gesto con la mano en señal de respuesta y caminó rumbo a las escaleras._**

**_-¡AUCH!-Se quejó la castaña al chocar con un niño, era uno de sus compañeros, le había tirado sus libros y una maqueta, el trabajo yacía totalmente destruido en el suelo-Lo…lo siento, no te vi…lo siento mucho en verdad-En verdad se sentía apenada, seguramente reprenderían a su compañero por no llevar el trabajo-Lo siento-_**

**_-¡Eres una tonta! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¡Por tú culpa la profesora me sacara una mala nota!-Le reclamó totalmente enojado el niño-¡Ah! Pero si eres tú, la niña nueva de acento raro, ¿Qué no tienes ojos? ¡Deberías usar lentes Kohinata!-_**

**_-No fue mi intención-Trató de ayudar a su compañero a levantar la maqueta pero este la apartó dándole un golpe en las manos-Por…por favor, déjame ayudarte…yo le explicaré a la profesora-_**

**_-¡Quítate! ¡No me ayudes! Ya hiciste bastante con tirar mis libros y la tarea ¡Me tarde semanas en hacerlo! ¿Sabes que esto se va a entregar hoy? ¡Destruiste mi trabajo!-_**

**_El niño tomó a Ann-chan por el chaleco del uniforme y la empujo, sin importarle que estuviesen en las escaleras, sin embargo, antes de que la pequeña castaña consiguiese rodar por las escaleras y lastimarse gravemente sintió que alguien la sostenía._**

**_-¿Te encuentras bien?-La niña se giró para ver el rostro de su "salvador", y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Ritsu, el niño se sostenía con una mano del barandal de las escaleras-¿No te lastimaste?-_**

**_-Yo…yo…no…es decir, gracias…-Se separó de Ritsu, el rostro de la niña se iluminó de tonalidades rojas, era algo muy vergonzoso estar tan cerca de aquel niño, se separó rápidamente-Estoy bien, gracias-_**

**_-¡Y tú You-san! ¡Escucha!-Ritsu le quitó el diccionario a Ann, tomó un poco de impulso y aquel libro se estampó en el rostro del niño que había agredido a la niña-¡No se te ocurra volver a lastimarla porque yo siempre estaré para defenderla!-_**

**_Ritsu y Ann vieron la cara de enojo del niño, el cual recogía el diccionario del suelo al tiempo que se tallaba su rostro debido al dolor. Ritsu tomó de la mano a Ann-chan y así emprendieron la huida._**

**_-¡No tienes de que preocuparte!-Le decía Ritsu mientras continuaban corriendo-¡Desde ahora seré tú amigo! ¡Nunca te dejaré sola! Prometo que siempre te protegeré-_**

Ritsu también le había prometido jamás dejarla sola y no lo estaba cumpliendo.

.  
**_¿En donde se encontraba?_**

**_Se encontraba en una casa bastante pintoresca, si se acercaba a la ventana de la sala podía ver el hermoso patio en el que había un estanque. No recordaba haber estado en ese sitio, pero a pesar de no reconocerlo se sentía cómodo, como si conociese cada rincón de la casa, podía escuchar a alguien en la cocina._**

**_-¡En un momento estará la comida!-Gritó alguien desde la cocina-Ya que Jin está resfriado decidí prepararle su platillo favorito, seguro que el apetito le volverá solo por ver el puré de patatas y las salchichas en forma de pulpo-_**

**_¿Conocía a esa persona? ¿Y quien rayos era "Jin"? Lo mejor sería preguntarle._**

**_-¿Sabes algo Ritsu?-Esa misteriosa persona habló antes de que el pudiera formar su interrogante, ¡Uh! Debían ser conocidos como para que le hablará por su nombre de pila-Hablé con un amigo y logré que me prestaran una linda casa en Southampton, solo será un fin de semana, pero seguro que nos divertiremos mucho, está a la orilla de la playa ¿Te gusta la idea?-_**

**_-¡Claro!-_**

**_¡¿Por qué había respondido eso a un desconocido?!_**

**_Caminó un poco más y encontró unas escaleras, ¡Ah! Mejor seguía viendo la casa o continuaría respondiendo afirmativamente al desconocido. La planta alta tenía unas 3 habitaciones. ¡Dios! Esto comenzaba a resultarle desesperante, no sabía en donde demonios estaba._**

**_-¡Papá! ¡Papá!-_**

**_Casi por instinto se dirigió a la puerta de donde escuchaba el llamado recurrente de un niño. ¡Un segundo! ¿Esa voz había dicho "papá"? ¡Si! Pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación de que lo llamaban a él? Él no tenía hijos, así que era completamente imposible que un niño le llamara de esa forma._**

**_-¡Ricchan chichi!-_**

**_Estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta para atender al llamado cuando alguien le detuvo, era un hombre de cabello negro y unos intensos ojos azules, ¿Quién era? No lo sabía, Ritsu solo atinó a sonrojarse cuando el "misterioso" sujeto le dio un beso en la mejilla._**

"Ya estoy enloqueciendo, que sueño más raro" fue lo que Ritsu pensó al momento de ir abriendo poco a poco sus parpados y dejar mostrar sus ojos verdes que aún se veían adormilados. Decidió no darle más relevancia al extraño sueño que había tenido, ya que solo era eso, un sueño.

La habitación aún no estaba del todo iluminada, y aunque no sabía dónde estaba su reloj para ver la hora, seguramente eran las 6 de la mañana.

Se removió ligeramente entre las sabanas para seguir descansando y fue cuando se percató de quien estaba a su lado. Takano-san dormía plácidamente. Lo vergonzoso no era estar durmiendo en la misma cama, lo que verdaderamente le provocaba un sonrojo a Onodera era el hecho de la posición ¡Oh, sí! Ritsu mantenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Takano y un brazo alrededor de la cintura del mayor.

Estaba por separarse de la bochornosa posición, pero se detuvo de repente.

A su mente vino la proposición que el mayor la había hecho horas antes, aun no podía creérselo, parecía algo irreal, pero sucedió y ahora tenía que responder. "No me voy a callar. Quiero que vivamos juntos, que seamos una verdadera pareja. El problema con nosotros es que nunca dejamos en claro cuál es nuestra relación, por culpa de eso estuvimos separados 10 años, por eso te pido esto, no quiero que te alejes nunca más de mí. Te amo" Esas fueron las palabras precisas que Takano utilizó. Tenía miedo de responder a aquella propuesta, no deseaba volver a sentir que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos al ver que todo era una farsa, fuese una equivocación o no, ya no quería ver sus ilusiones rotas. Porque tenía miedo de levantarse y no encontrar a Takano-san, darse cuenta que había sido engañado vilmente.

En los últimos días había estado pensando sobre su futuro, o más bien, sobre si tomar o no el liderazgo de la editorial Onodera. Hace un año probablemente no se hubiese preocupado sobre la dirección de su vida, pero ahora Takano-san estaba de vuelta en su vida, y aunque durante meses se lo negó, inevitablemente se había enamorado de nueva cuenta.  
Podía sentir la extrema calidez del pecho de Takano-san, su respiración acompasada, pero sobre todo, los latidos de su corazón. Casi sin darse cuenta sus ojos se fueron cerrando nuevamente.

-Te amo-Takano le había mencionado alguna vez que entre sueños no pensará en cuando fue "Saga senpai", sino en por quien era en la actualidad, que solo pensara en…-Te amo Takano-san…-  
Y con aquella confesión dicha entre murmullos fue quedándose dormido.

.

.  
El ruido de su guardarropa le despertó de forma inmediata. ¡Ah! Había dormido bastante bien, pero de todas formas, no le agradaba en lo absoluto la manera en que fue despertado. Y para cuando Ritsu logró enfocar su mirada en el lugar específico de dónde provenía el ruido, encontró a Takano-san sacando ropa y metiéndola en una pequeña maleta. Amaba a Takano-san, pero seguía poniéndole de nervios su atrevimiento.

-¡Takano-san!-Ritsu le lanzó una almohada a su jefe para lograr llamar su atención-¡¿Qué crees que haces metiendo mis cosas en una maleta?!-

-Mientras estabas dormido fui a preparar mi maleta, y ya preparé lo necesario para ti-Le contesto el mayor como si fuese lo más natural del mundo-Visitaremos a mis padres-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y PORQUE TENGO QUE IR CONTIGO PARA VER A TUS PADRES?! ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO! ¡TAKANO-SAN! ¡OYE!-

Aun con un "desacuerdo" por parte del menor, la pareja abandonó el departamento y se dirigió a la estación del tren. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, aquel trayecto fue de lo más silencioso, ni siquiera cruzaron mirada alguna.

¿Qué sucedería en los próximos días?

.

.

No cabe duda que estoy dejando más y más dudas jaja ¡Prepárense! ¡Porque en el próximo capitulo habrá un bombazo que nadie imagina! ;D

¡Matta nee!


End file.
